cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Blue Directorate
|color2 = #0000AA |color1 = blue |team = Blue |founder = Lyons |cabinet = *'Director:' Mdnss69 - Core *'Director:' Lyons *'Director:' Port Royale ------------------------------- *'Minister of Defence:' Zak Rochner - Core *'Minister of Internal Affairs:' Shellhound - Core *'Minister of Foreign Affairs:' Russell07 *'Minister of Education:' Toneloc35 *'Minister of Finance:' Slybomber - Core *'Minister of Recruitment:' Corran Dralling *'Minister of Trade:' PopCap ------------------------------- *'Assistant Minister of Defence:' ''-'' *'Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs:' ''-'' *'Assistant Minister of Foreign Affairs:' Lilmonkey880 *'Assistant Minister of Education:' ''-'' *'Assistant Minister of Trade:' ''-'' *'Assistant Minister of Finance:' ''-'' *'Assistant Minister of Recruitment:' Ev1lstereo |internationalrelations = Available to all on the UBD forum |statsdate = 3/27/10 |totalnations = 87 |totalstrength = 1,458,350 |avgstrength = 16,763 |totalnukes = 200 |score = 6.01 |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD |ircchannel = #ubd (coldfront) }} The United Blue Directorate was founded on August 7, 2007 by Lyons and is based on the values of prosperity and security for all of it's members. The UBD is a blue team alliance and strives to ally itself with other blue alliances to better it's core values and ensure it's part on the world stage. has and always will be at the heart of the United Blue Directorate, and to this day, the UBD maintains a strong government whilst allowing its members to influence policy. Charter Government Media and Propaganda Awards and Medals History & Wars Wars * UBD Civil War *War of the Coalition *Eight Minute War *Second Unjust War Political Projects The United Blue Directorate has had a long history with the change of government types and systems. These are some of the previous (and present day) examples of the projects that happened behind the scenes. Totalitarian The first version of the alliance was as a totalitarian alliance ruled by the supreme leader Lyons. The system worked quite well until the point where Lyons had RL issues to contend with and later went to fight in the GWIII for his old alliance SOUL. Upon leaving he appointed mdnss69 as supreme emperor of the alliance Meritocracy Seeing as the totalitarian system of government was to be unfair on the rest of the membership, mdnss69 with the help of Russell07, reformed the leadership to include 4 Directors of mdnss69, Lyons (who had returned after the war), Russell07, and GrimCity. Slybomber later joined as a full Director. The system was accompanied by a parliament who proposed and passed legislation for the alliance. It was then up to the Directors to oversee the legislation and carry it out. The system proved to be a success with the inconvenience of waiting for a majority vote. There was also issues with the system still being unfair as Directors were only appointed by full Director approval and the conservative side some of the Directors did not allow for added Directors. Democracy The United Blue Directorate elected its first ever Directors in March 2009. Slybomber, Zak R. and Romny were elected as Directors and appointed a cabinet of ministers to oversee the running of the alliance. The system is still in operation today. A second round of Director elections are scheduled to take place on the 22nd May 2009. Political Parties Political parties were founded to express as a group the political ideologies of a group of people. The first and oldest functioning party is The Core, founded by Mdnss69 and then led by Wateraddict. Its main values lay in military strength and centralized power to govern the UBD with strength and decisive moves. Many regarded the Core Party as the right wing/fascist bloc of the party. Later proposals within the Core party have highlighted the need to 'demilitarize' the party and make it more a club where conservatives can voice their opinion. This has been considerable opposition within the party over this proposal. The Core was by far the largest political party within the UBD at times controlled complete monopoly over the parliament. The Core, after a absence, returned on November 2nd, 2009 under the leadership of Mdnss69 & Zak Rochner. The second party arose in opposition to Core party monopoly. The Blue Party, a liberal party, lead by Russell07 but disbanded as discord arose over certain legislation, namely the freedom of speech bill which was being advocated by Max Kigame, a member of the Blue party at the time. The Libertas Party of The Iron Cross (The Libertas Party) was founded by Max Kigame and co-founded by Kitler shortly after the blue party disbanded. This party was a lot more liberal, perhaps even socialist in its views concentrating on establishing an increasingly democratic United Blue Directorate and the spreading of power amongst members in addition to promoting a strong economic and organizational program. During the course of the party, Max Kigame accused the Directors of threatening to take over the party. The party disbanded shortly after. The liberal party founded was the Libertad Party founded by Romny. It was established after The Iron Cross Party broke apart. The party presented iteslf as a middle of the road party which is neither right wing or left win. The last party to be set up was the Immersion Party set up and run by TomDog. This party never really took off the ground. Further discord arose within party ranks as a group of UBDers signed a contract (instigated by Winstonopia) to say that they will never join a political party within the UBD and are promoting the complete disestablishment of all political parties. This though was partially caused by the abandonment of the blue party along with the controversy that arose when Max Kigame created The Libertas party. Finally, in November 2008, the Directors dissolved the forums for polticial parties sighting too much in-house fighting as the main cause. People are still allowed to set up poltical parties yet however they will not be granted a forum to work from. As of May 26, 2009 a new party was opened called the Blue Unity Party, which was formed by Napoleon and Corran Dralling. They created there own forum and ideals settled on the overall unity of the UBD and openess of their policies. As of June 12th, 2009 the BUP party had grown to 4 members. On August 30th, 2009 co-founders Napoleon & Corran Dralling decided, due to inactivity & lack of members, that the Blue Unity Party was officially disbanded. Link to said announcement http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/2215848/1/#new Clubs In order to revitalise intrest in recruiting and activiy, the UBD was split up into 5 clubs: Team Discovery Channel, Team Pac Attack, Team Fluffernutters, Team Hustler Turtle and Pixels R Us. Although these clubs were not orgainised along political lines, they allowed for competition within the alliance. All 5 teams battled it out on the forum for cash prizes, pride, honour, and for bragging rights. In the end the clubs were disolved due to lack of leadership. Certain members still claim allegiance to their club and battle it out in CNTE under the AA of their club name. UBD in CN:TE The UBD has reached out and brought the UBD to CN:TE by 2 aspects. One is Mdnss69's "UBD War Machine". The second is Corran Dralling's training program known as "Spartan Training". The UBD War Machine first instigated a war against WAPA, and then combined attacked the alliances of both FOK and Orbit Black. In later rounds UBD War Machine merged with GDA and again pre-empted on WAPA. By round 8 the UBD War Machine disengaged from GDA and reran its own operations under the control of the UBD CN Military as a training program. Category:United Blue Directorate Fun Facts These are some fun facts about the United Blue Directorate: *'Capital' - The UBD's World Headquarters are located in downtown Haverhill in the United Lyons States, the nation of the UBD's founder, Lyons. The headquarters houses the various ministerial offices(located at the top levels of the two eastern towers) & the military's main commanding office(located in the western towers). The UBD's Parliament is also located in Haverhill, only 2.3 miles northeast of the headquarters building. The parliament seats 550 people representing the total nations of the UBD. *'Official Side Arm' - Officially adopted on March 13th, 2010, the Israel Weapons Industries made gas operated Desert Eagle is the standard issue side arm for all UBD government, military, and civil personnel. The Mark XIX variant of the Desert Eagle used weighs 1,998.6 grams and is 374.7 millimeters long. It is a .50 Action Express caliber with a effective range of 200 meters and has a clip of 7 rounds. *'Official Assault Rifle' - Officially adopted on March 24th, 2010, the selective fire M4A1 Carbine(shown with ACOG Sight & hand grip)is the standard issue assault rifle for the UBD's Army, Navy, and Marines. The standard version of the M4 used weighs 2.7 kilograms unloaded(3.1 kilograms w/ 30 rounds) & is 838 millimeters long with stock extended(757 millimeters retracted). It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round in a 30 round magazine at 910 meters per second with a effective range of 500 meters. It has a fire rate of 700-950 rounds per minute. It is highly customizable & can sport a variety of attachments like scopes, grips, even grenade launchers. It can be fired in either semi-automatic or fully automatic. *'Official Main Battle Tank' - Officially adopted on March 24th, 2010, the M1A2 Abrams is the main battle tank for the UBD's Army & Marines. It weighs 61.3 tonnes, is 2.44 meters tall & is 9.77 meters long total. It carries a crew of 4. It's armed with a 120 millimeter M256 smoothbore main cannon with 1x 12.7mm M2HB heavy machine gun & 2x .308mm M240 machine guns. It can travel at 67.7 kilometers per hour on roads & 48.3 kilometers per hour off-road and has a operational range of 465.29 kilometers. They cost $6.21 million each. Blocs, past and present Category:United Blue Directorate Category:United Blue Directorate Category:Agora Accords Category:BLEU